Fernando
Fernando (フェルナンド Ferunando) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery Fernando taken up his mother's poor English, which makes it difficult for others to understand him, and sometimes lands Fernando in confusing situations. His younger, Sana, is also very concerned about him. Fernando likes Latin cuisine such as Paella and Spaghetti, but dislikes fruits. Despite Fernando's lack of knowledge in English, he is actually hiding his honesty. It first started long ago when Fernando said a word from his sister. He hated it, which made Sana very upset. After that incident, Fernando wished to tell the truth by lying, and now he makes it a habit like his mother, who speaks in broken English. The rival for Fernando's affection is Rini. If the player befriends Fernando or Rini to 10.000 HP (1 Heart) depending on gender, their marriage will occur. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Fernando lives in his own home in Main Village. He goes to work at the Shop as a designer everyday no matter the weather. On Saturdays, his day off, he will go for a walk around Main Village. However, if the weather is Rainy on Saturday, he will stay home all day. If the player marries Fernando, he will live at player's home. He will continue to work at the Workshop everyday regardless of the weather. On Saturday, his day off, he will go for a walk around house area, as well as going to Lavender Inn taking an evening break. If the weather is Rainy on Saturday, he will stay home. If Rini marries Fernando, she will live at his house. Fernando will have the same schedule as when he was single. 'Before Married / After Married to Rini' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' Paella = Onion + Tomato + Carrot. Lavender Inn will sell this recipe for 580 Cash sometime in Autumn of Year 1. Onion, Tomato, and Carrot seeds can be bought from Farm Shop. Onion and Tomato are for 30 Cash, while Carrot @ 30 Cash each. Raspberry Ice Cream = Egg + Milk + Raspberry. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event Special New Clothing *Fernando's House (inside his room) *19:00 to 21:00 *Saturday *Sunny weather (player must restored the Sunny Ball) *Fernando has 10,000 HP or more Fernando explains that he has been doing perfume work, but he has some free time. For all the work you do as an idol everyday, only the best scents will work for one. Fernando asks you to wait a moment whilst he prepares it. Fernando creates a clothing and after looking, he asks how you like it. Choice 1: It looks pretty. Fernando is happy that you like it. It is important to feel calm once in a while. Like when you savor a candy gift one received. He doesn't eat too much of those, although he'd like to see the affect on you when one receives a treat. Do you like tea? Fernando invites one to have some tea and treats with him. Result: +1500 HP with Fernando Choice 2: I feel bad. Fernando is glad, but he was going for a calming sensation and not something that had the opposite affect on you. It doesn't have the same affect on him. Next time he will have a calming scent for one. Result: -1000 HP with Fernando (The clothing he makes in this Heart Event is Red Girls' Dress) 2 Heart Event A Beautiful Craft *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Avenue *14:00 to 17:00 *Saturday *Sunny weather (player must restored the Sunny Ball) *Fernando has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen his 1 Heart Event Fernando meets up with you along the path, and explains he was just on his way to your place to see if you wanted to go out. As the two of us head out, Fernando comments on how the weather makes him want to create a sculpture. He explains that it was a hobby from when he was little, but he hasn't done it since moving back to Botany Hills. If he picks it up again, maybe you'd like to create it. Choice 1: I'll Pass. It's too bad you don't want to see a nice statue with him... Result: -2000 HP with Fernando Choice 2: Sounds fun! Fernando is glad that you're interested. One would be chasing behind a fussy man and not prince, he promises to treat you like a princess for that day. Though, Fernando admits that he tries to treat you like a princess every day. What man wouldn't want to pamper the person he cares about? Fernando then offers to escort his "señorita" back home. Result: +2000 HP with Fernando 3 Heart Event *Walk from Rosemary Avenue to Main Village *12:00 to 15:00 *Tuesday or Wednesday *Sunny weather *Fernando has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen 2 Heart Event *You are going steady with Fernando The player finds Fernando depressed near the Deity Area. Choice 1: Didn't make a clothing today? Result: -3000 HP Fernando sighs and tells you he's not in the mood. One sees him toss his feather into the river. He leaves and the player is so confused. Choice 2: Fernando, are you alright...? Result: +3000 HP Fernando exclaims that his collection is useless. It didn't bring him any luck. He explains that his father has gone for nearly 7 years now. Once a person is deemed missing for over 7 years, they are officially announced as dead. Fernando was always praised as a child, whenever he found four yarn. His father would keep every one of them, telling him that he is so lucky, even without the clovers. But, with the clovers, they're the luckiest family in the world! Sal wished that some of that luck would helped find his parents. After some moments, Fernando embraces you, saying that he should be thankful. He is lucky, he has a wonderful family now, as well as the player. He thanks for comforting him, and walks you home. 4 Heart Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Fernando has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen the 3 Heart Event *You are going steady with Fernando As the player awakes from her bed, she is greeted by Fernando, who hopes we could have a picnic later on if you're free. He will ask one to meet him at Rosemary Park. Meet Fernando in the park at 16:00. When you arrive, the two of us will start having a conversation. Fernando pulls out a red pearl from his pocket, and asks if the player likes it. Answering "How beautiful!" will gain +5000 HP. At the end of evening, he will thank for the time you've spent with him, and the event ends. Standing Fernando up or rejecting his date will result -4000 HP. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Fernando will have brown hair, brown eyes, and a skin that looks slightly tanned. P.S. When the player is becoming friends with Fernando his dialogue box will mostly have broken English words, but after marriage he will speak that language fluently (or depending on the game's region) and call her "Love". 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from Rosemary Avenue to Hollyhock Steppe *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Fernando (Boy Player) or Rini (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Fernando and Rini introduced themselves. 2 Heart (Friendship) *Walk from Rosemary Avenue to Hollyhock Steppe *17:00 to 20:00 *Saturday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Fernando (Boy Player) or Rini (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Victoria and Fernando are talking by the farm when Rini meets up with them. Victoria explains Fernando was showing her a flower that he picked up on one of his latest trips. Fernando gives Victoria the flower as a gift, and tells Rini that he has one for her too; many of the girls in the country he was in were wearing them. He puts it in her hat for her and she thanks him. Now she looks like a flower princess, he tells her. Fernando thinks the flower looks cute on her too. 3 Hearts (Untold Love) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Weather must be Sunny *Any day of the week *Fernando (Boy Player) or Rini (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is female and upon leaving her house in the morning, Rini confides about her crush on Fernando. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if the player wants to marry Fernando themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Rini will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male. 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Fernando's House *12:00 to 16:00 *Saturday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Fernando (Boy Player) or Rini (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Rini is entering Fernando's room when she bumps into Fernando. Fernando mentions that he doesn't see her inside very often, and wanted to know if there was a reason. Rini tells him that she doesn't have a excuse, but she just wanted to see him. She doesn't need a reason for that! Fernando tells Rini that he was about go to visit her, so Rini asks why. Fernando doesn't have a reason either; just wanted to, that's all. He doesn't need an excuse either, right? It looks like they're copying each other and Fernando asks Rini to be his wife, which she accepts. Fernando and Rini will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' One week later, Fernando and Rini will appear in the player's dream upon going to bed, asking that he/she must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Fernando and Rini's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Rival Child 4-5 days after Fernando and Rini's wedding ceremony, the two will end up having a daughter named Blanca. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors